


Talented Tongue

by VintageJacqui



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is cute and wants to rim Agron. Agron isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talented Tongue

Nasir sucked on the slice of lime, eyes scrunched up in confusion and, yeah, probably also because of the lime, but mostly from confusion.

 

Agron, his boyfriend, his very, very new boyfriend and himself had had sex only twice so far. Yes, they were very new boyfriends as we have established.

 

The first time was so fucking fast that Agron had shot his load into Nasir's mouth maybe a minute after his dick had arrived in there and Nasir had come in his pants. All in all a satisfying, if not thoroughly embarrassing first time.

 

It was the second time that was causing a slightly tipsy Nasir some serious pondering over a drink or four at their local watering hole.

 

"What is it EXACTLY that you don't like about it," Nasir said, raising his voice to be heard over the music filling the room. "I mean, I like it, and I like doing it... I don't get what you don't like about my tongue up your ass."

 

Okay, so Agron and Nasir had met, say, a year or so ago. Agron started working for his best friend Spartacus on a construction site and it just happened to be across the street from an amazing pizza place. Nasir didn't work there. He worked at a youth hostel around the corner, but their combined love of melted cheese and sausage stuffed crusts meant that they kept running into each other and a friendship happened. They were really, really good friends. Like the backs of their hands had nothing over what they knew about each other. They were such good friends in fact that it didn't take that long for both of them to realise that they wanted to fuck each other senseless. Maybe a year seems sort of long, but Agron can be a bit, I don't want to use the word slow... not quick on the uptake (that sounds nicer right?) and he sort of thought that Nasir was seeing someone and so never made a move on him for ages. Anyway, that's a story for another time.

 

So, back to the bar.

 

"I don't think those girls on the table back there heard you," Agron smiled. He couldn't groan like he wanted too cause Nasir looked and sounded too damn cute when he was happily on his way to being shitfaced.

 

"They did I think?" Nasir pointed the neck of his bottle towards the direction he figured Agron was talking about because they were looking at them and giggling so...

 

"Oh great. I don't really want the world to know that I don't like... that."

 

"Rimming," Nasir said bluntly, and just as fucking loud as he'd spoken before. "Have you never liked it. You have been gay for a while, right?"

 

"I'm going to cut you off in a minute," Agron said, trying weakly to take the desparados bottle out of Nasir's gorgeous fucking fingers. 

 

"No, no," Nasir breathed, eyes tracking Agron's gaze which was still focused on how Nasir's hand was curled around the dripping glass. "And don't change the subject. I know you liked it when I put these all up in there."

 

Agron did groan then. Watching Nasir wriggle his fingers in the air and bite down on his lip. He felt his cock twitch in his boxers, the first part of their second time flooding back into his mind.

 

Right, so, Agron liked to be fucked. He liked fucking too, but there was something about being held down and spread open, that full stretch and delicious drag of hot, hard flesh inside him that drove him crazy. He told Nasir, or growled it whatever, at him when their making out and groping session became more of a 'take your fucking pants off now' session and they had somehow stumbled into Nasir's bedroom. Nasir was okay either way. 

 

Clothes were torn and naked bodies slid and ground and writhed and after a while Agron found his knees hitched up with Nasir between his legs, sucking his cock like a trooper and a finger tracing the rim of his ass.

 

That was good, really good, damn fucking great, Agron loved that, pushing his ass down onto Nasir's fingers, circling his hips and fucking himself dizzy as one finger became two became three. And when Nasir crooked those fingers just... there. Agron bit his own tongue it was THAT FUCKING GOOD.

 

This is the part where things go a bit... squicky.

 

Agron was so lost in the sweet stretch and burn that he didn't realise his dick had flipped back onto his stomach until he felt the wet probe of Nasir's tongue, the tongue he had been enjoying teasing the slit of his cock thank you very much,  prodding it's way into his asshole alongside Nasir's thrusting fingers.

 

Agron kind of sprang away and fell right off the bed.

 

"It's not that I want to push you into something you don't like, but I just know how good I can make it for you," Nasir sighed, nodding at the bartender for another tequila tinted beer. "My tongue has talent."

 

Agron snorted, his jaw setting and clenching tightly. He hated knowing that Nasir had been with other guys before him. Hated it. His fists bunched unconsciously and he nodded his own order to the bartender after all. No way he was going to stay this sober if their conversation was going continue like this.

 

"So what do you say. You gonna let me try again or am I sharing my bed with a chicken?"

 

Agron snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

"Hmm, I thought a man from the east of the Rhine would have bigger balls? I guess hanging out with a Gaul at work so much has turned you soft... so to speak." Nasir actually giggled then and although Agron hated (yes he hates a lot of shit) being teased, he can't help but laugh along and pull Nasir in for a sloppy open mouthed kiss.

 

"I'm ticklish and no other guy has cared enough to go slow with me so I just started to feel uncomfortable with it until I just didn't let anyone do it again, alright" Agron whispered into Nasir's ear. He pulled away and took a long pull of his drink. He didn't get embarrassed easily, but he was never this vulnerable with anyone ever, it was unnerving. 

 

Nasir's eyes, which were really dark anyway, seemed to have taken on an even deeper shade of chocolate brown than usual. It was a look that Agron was quickly learning could get him from half hard to ready to go in like a second. 

 

"Hey, those others didn't know what they had. I've seen your ass and it is hot. Please, Agron please, let me try it again. If you don't like it I'll stop, but, when we get back to my place, I'm going to make you come so hard with just my tongue that you'll be begging me to do it again" 

 

Nasir stuck his tongue into Agron's ear and swirled it gently, barely a brush of contact and then it was gone. Agron had to grip the bar too keep from falling off his stool. He thought he might possibly be nodding his agreement, maybe his mouth was open too. It was either that or he was having a stroke.

 

"Good," Nasir said, necking his beer. "Lets get out of here."

 

The minute Nasir's hand grabbed the collar of Agron's t-shirt, of course, their friends finally showed up, reminding them both that they were actually meeting people. 

 

The smile that Nasir flashed Agron was wild, promising and Agron seriously needed to push the heel of his hand against his cock or Nasir wouldn't be the only one coming in his pants this week.

 

They had a good night, got even more drunk and stumbled home at around two in the morning, stripping off and crawling into bed together. Nasir's hand found a home on the soft, ripe cheeks of his boyfriend, his slurry mind so looking forward to pushing his face in between them. 

 

Agron mumbled something inaudible, his face smushed into the pillow and started to snore. Nasir shook his head and fell asleep with his fingers buried into the crack of Agron's ass.

 

***

 

Waking up hard isn't a new concept. Most mornings were greeted by the cheeky peek of a tented boxer and either a swift shower or handjob usually took care of the situation.

 

Agron woke up to an erection and to Nasir, arse up, bent over Agron's groin, face set in concentration.

 

"You're a strange boyfriend," Agron mumbled, sliding his hand down to grip his cock and ease some pressure, only to have his hand batted away.

 

"Don't touch it. You're gonna ruin it," Nasir hissed through a grin. "It's been getting bigger since I woke up and I've not even touched you yet."

 

Agron shut his eyes again. Too early for talking let alone trying to decided what on earth Nasir was talking about.

 

"Lift your legs up for me."

 

Oh. Oh yeah. That's it. The business with the rimming. Right.

 

"Please, Agron... I want it so bad."

 

And wasn't that just fucking unfair. Nasir going all porn star on him and making him agree to, well anything, anything his heart desired.

 

He lifted his legs, spreading them slowly, the cold air rushing to places that had been happily closed a moment ago.

 

"You sneaky fuck. Already took my boxers off," Agron sighed, arching his back a little and pushing his ass further towards Nasir. "Go ahead and do it then, but don't get upset when this goes wro...oh, ong.... Mmm."

 

Nasir was taking no notice. He was too busy kissing the papery thin skin in the crease where Agron's leg met his hip. He wet his lips, leaving a trail of goose flesh after every press of his mouth. He wanted, needed, to make this good for Agron and he was determined to wipe ever bad memory Agron had from his thoughts. From now on, Nasir wanted his lover to only know one name that could make him scream.

 

"Nasir," Agron gasped as Nasir ducked lower, ignoring the twitching swell of Agron's cock completely to kiss the inside of his thighs. "Fuck me..."

 

"Maybe later," Nasir smirked. He licked gently at the heavy weight of Agron's balls and then moved lower, opening his mouth to suckle at the smooth skin of his perineum. Nasir wanted Agron to unravel, to become loose and wanton and desperate. Only then would Nasir show him how good it could be.

 

Meanwhile, up at Agron's end, the man was, umm yeah, rather enjoying being woken up so kindly.

 

"Fuck the go-ah-ods, Nasir, umm that's good."

 

He was interrupted from his moaning by Nasir trying to shove a pillow under his ass. The man was darn serious about this and Agron couldn't help but chuckle. Ignoring the sharp glance from Nasir, Agron lifted up and dropped down, just to help things along and, huh, actually that angle does feel nice. Damn Nasir and his always being right superpower.

 

"Mm, you look so hot like this... remember, I'll stop if you want me to okay? We should have a safe word or something," Nasir asked, pulling a hair from his bottom lip and wiping his finger on the bed.

 

"You're not tying me up or anything," Agron grumbled. 'Get on with all that nice kissing again immediately' was what he wanted to say, but instead went for, "Besides, if I want you to stop i can just crush your head with my massive thighs or do something really stupid like fall off the bed. I trust you and I want to like this so, you know... have at me."

 

The grin, the wild, sexy, hot as fuck one from last night appeared again on Nasir's face. He slid his flat palms down Agron's thighs (they are massive) and ran his fingers through the strangely soft, golden brown hair covering them. Kisses followed, sweet and lingering, and Nasir smiled against Agron's legs at the sound of the bigger man's breath hitching.

 

Oh yes, this was going to be awesome.

 

Agron's cute pink pucker was right there (Nasir would never describe it like that to Agron - but it was) but he wasn't going to explore it yet. No, he wanted to show Agron that he wasn't like those other guys, that despite his desire for Agron he could contain himself, make Agron comfortable and happy before he rocked his world.

 

"Turn over for me," Nasir said in his best sexy voice. It must have been sexy to Agron because he did as he was told without much grumbling. 

 

Agron rolled his hips down and let out  a breathy "ahhh" as his cock got some much needed friction. Nasir smacked his bum for that.

 

"Don't even dare hump the pillow."

 

Agron did dare and got another smack for it. 

 

"I'm gonna give this gorgeous butt a massage first," Nasir said, working each mound in his hands. He squeezed and stroked, took mouthfuls of flesh into his mouth, all the time watching the rise and fall of Agron's back as his breathing became shallower and erratic.

 

"You like me playing with your ass?"

 

"Yeah, yeah I do," Agron replied, his fingers tangled tightly in the sheets.

 

Nasir smirked and spread Agron's ass cheeks, blowing a hot breath onto the cleft before kissing the dimples at the base of Agron's spine. 

 

"You're gonna love this," Nasir said, lowering his head and sticking out his tongue and licking. He followed the smooth line down, down, down until that little hole was right there, waiting. A light kiss and Agron was getting all clenched and worked up. Undeterred, Nasir kissed a little more, the tight ring of muscle fluttering under his touch. Adding the smallest amount of tongue, Nasir traced its outline, the scent, musky and salty, exploding his senses, making him moan.

 

Agron tensed a bit more and Nasir pouted.

 

"You don't like this do you?"

 

"No, I do, it's good. Don't stop," Agron said through gritted teeth. He was uncomfortable, wanted Nasir's cock in his ass instead, really wanted to feel the head pushing past the rim just enough for it to pop through, oh yeah that's what he wants... oh there's Nasir's tongue again, hmm that's actually, oh, oh right... that's...

 

"That feels good." Agron decided to voice his thoughts finally, just as Nasir flattened his tong and just held it against his opening. Ok, so that didn't tickle. It was, um, actually... Oh hello, tongue in ass now, tongue right in ass!

 

"Ah fuck the gods!"

 

Nasir smiled as his delved deeper, swirling his tongue in that tight, searing hot tunnel. This was brilliant! He felt giddy because Agron was suffocating him by pressing his ass further onto his face, just what Nasir wanted. 

 

He continued to fuck Agron, in and out, in and out, maybe a bit of suction now, a kiss to each cheek and then right back into the place that, yes, was making Agron's toes curl. Success!

 

Nasir loved this, loved that Agron was open and wet, the fine hairs that surrounded his hole glistening with saliva. He loved how far he could get inside, that forbidden place, a place so intimate that he felt privileged to be getting jaw ache from doing it. 

 

"Nasir, ah, yes that's, fuck yes, oh gods, mmm, yeah..."

 

Extreme pillow humping.

 

Okay, time to make Agron come. 

 

"Turn over," Nasir said, patting Agron's ass and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Agron nodded eagerly, flipping over onto his back and getting back into position on the pillow.

 

Wasting no time, Nasir delved back in, lapping and licking, thrusting deeper, as deep as he could, and even when his nose was squashed against his own face he tried to get closer. He wrapped his hands under Agron's thighs and pulled, dragging Agron down the bed with a grunt that vibrated against his over sensitised skin.

 

"Please, Nasir, gods... need you to touch me..."

 

Nasir shook his head. No fucking way. His eyes glanced at the dark red flush of Agron's straining cock and he knew that he was close. He just needed something extra to get him off.

 

Removing his tongue, Nasir reached for the bottle of lube on the floor next to his calf. The plastic cap opening made Agron look up, his pupils blown, gods looking so debauched than it took all of Nasir's will not come all over himself (again.)

 

Slicking his fingers with the slippery lube Nasir massaged Agron's opening and kissed the inside of his thighs again. When his fingers slid inside (just two this time), Agron arched up, crying out harshly, his cock bobbing up off his stomach responsively.

 

"You gonna come for me, Agron?" Nasir asked, dipping his head down lower and licking his lips. He rubbed Agron's prostate, hard and fast, speeding up the orgasm that was battling to be ripped free. 

 

"Yes, ah, fuck," Agron shuddered.

 

Waiting, waiting... Nasir waited until Agron was taught like a bow string, pulled his fingers free and thrust his tongue back inside, humming low in his throat and curling his tongue, angling it perfectly to tip Agron over the edge.

 

"Fu-uuck!!"

 

Now, Agron had passed out a few times because of an immense orgasm. He had never felt like he was dying because of one before.

 

Fat jets of thick white come splattered onto his chest, cock twitching so much it was like the fucking thing was going to sprint out the door, and the damn thing just kept on going, spurt after spurt and yes, he was very likely going to die. His brain hurt. Fuck the gods that was incredible.

 

"Oh, fuck," he panted, wrapping his hand around his dick and drawing the last few sticky drops from it. He was aware of Nasir crawling up his body, dragging his dick through the mess on his stomach and rutting against him. Nasir could do whatever he wanted as far as Agron was concerned. Forever. He was going to have to get him a gift or something because rimming was Agron's new favourite thing. 

 

Nasir came quickly, adding to Agron's come and clawing at his arm, hissing like a wildcat.

 

"You really do have a talented tongue. That was... t-that was..." Hmm, so good that he could no longer finish a sentence? Yes.

 

Nasir laughed, hooking his leg over Agron's groin and kissing him deeply.

 

"Just wait till I bring out the beads and butt plugs," Nasir yawned and settled down by Agron's side.

 

"Hmm," Agron smiled, aww Nasir was funny, a nice nap would be so good right now, butt plugs... his boyfriend was so silly.

 

"Agron, you look so cute when you think I'm joking."

 

 

 


End file.
